


Starting Rumors [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Trans Character, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers have meaning and, sometimes, not knowing them can be beneficial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Rumors [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starting Rumors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359366) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Starting%20Rumors.mp3) | 9:13 | 8.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/starting-rumors) |  |   
  
### Music

_Val Royeaux_ by Trevor Morris

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
